


[Podfic] The Thing About Apple Cottage

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: CW: deadname, CW: misgendering, CW: transphobia, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Queer Guardian Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Queer Themes, although I am not a youth, sorry about that, the relationship still isn't the focus, this is mostly some headcanon about LGBT+/queer stuff, you could call it queer youth wish fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:There's a cottage by the sea where the children like to go. Sometimes it's for ice cream, sometimes it's for a listening ear, sometimes when something goes disastrously wrong.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] The Thing About Apple Cottage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thing About Apple Cottage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384363) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



Listen to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/itot5ci0fe708ei/GO_The_Thing_About_Apple_Cottage.mp3/file)

**Music:**

[Embryo Rock](https://www.hochweber.ch/Anfang/EmbryoRock-tab.pdf) by [Jürg Hochweber](https://www.hochweber.ch/gitarre.htm)  
[CC BY-ND 4.0 ](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nd/4.0/deed.de)  
performed and recorded by Djapchan

**Sound:**

[Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

Update 7/8/20: I added special effects for the parts in brackets,

which I had forgotten to add during Voiceteam, but finally got around to add. Please enjoy <3

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of the story I figured, this was my chance to actually dare to share anything I have ever played on a guitar myself and use it as an intro/outro for this lovely fanfiction. So, I hope you like it and if not? I am wearing dark glasses and I don't care ;)
> 
> This podfic was recorded for the START OF SOMETHING NEW Challenge, for the second week of the Voiceteam 2020 project, created by the Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 to appease our mascot Iolanthe, the purple dragon.


End file.
